Jealous
by Cupid's Bride
Summary: What if... Miley lucked out on People Who Use People and found out that Willis was a fraud before going out with him? Will be a threechapter fic.
1. At the Beach

Disclaimer: MUST I GO THROUGH WITH THIS EVERY TIME?!!!! No, I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!! 

AN: Taking a small break from Message Delivered. :-D Enjoy!

Warning: OC present with spoilers up to episode 18, People Who Use People.

Summary: What if Miley lucked out on People Who Use People and went out on a date with a real senior?

* * *

**Jealous**

* * *

Miley was pretending like she was laughing at whatever Walter (she really didn't care what his real name was, or anything) was saying to make Jake jealous. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that it was working like a charm. But she sounded totally fake. She didn't like this at all - but, oh! He's making eyes at that - wait a minute, was that the fungus commercial model? Oh this'll be good.

Before she could leave both Lilly and William alone on the table, a group of five guys went there.

The tallest (6"4), most well-built, AND most good looking of the bunch said, "Yo, Kyle - what is your brother doing with a couple of sophomores?" He only had eyes for Miley, who he thought was really pretty.

Miley and Lilly exchanged looks. They were just freshmen but kept their mouth shut. It was cool that some guys thought that they were sophomores!

Kyle, who not only looked like an older, taller (5"9 as opposed to 5"4 or so) version of Willis (except for the better styled hair) but also had a more mature air about him, said, "Pipsqueak, are you trying to pull the 'we just moved here, I'm a senior' act again? Which state did you come from this time?" He said so as he looked at Lilly who was busy watching the drama unfold.

He could tell that the friend put it together quickly.

Willis tried to stutter out a response and then actually just ran away from the scene without a word.

Kyle threw a quick apology to Miley, "Sorry about that - my little brother keeps on stealing my identity." Then he sat down next to Lilly. "I must say though - he picked the wrong girl. I'm Kyle." As Lilly noticed, he was actually better looking than Willis. At an angle, he looked exactly like Jesse McCartney.

Miley's newest admirer said, "I'm Scott." He sat down on Kyle's other side, so he sat across from Miley and gave her a gorgeous smile. He looked like Benjamin McKenzie, but was a lot taller with a lot more smooth, clean look rather than chiseled and rugged. He also had yellow blond hair rather than dirty blond.

"I'm Ken." A guy who looked like Shia LeBouf said.

"Ryan." The shyest looking one of them said - he looked like Channing Tatum.

A comic looking guy who looked like Joshua Jackson said, "Hey, my name's Adam."

Ken said, "We go to Seaview High. Adam and I are juniors. Ryan, Scott and Kyle are seniors."

"What about you, girls?" Scott asked.

Feeling eyes burn into her, Miley put on her best flirty smile forward and said, "I'm Miley and this-"

Lilly cut her off, "I'm Lilly. Thanks, I can speak for myself." She was still a little sore about the ice cream earlier.

Miley put her hands up. "Ok."

Adam then said, "So, Miley and Lilly - I'm really hungry. If you will excuse me, I'll go pitch in an order before the Zombie Slayer and that... girl friend he has make me lose my appetite." His voice got louder and louder.

Ryan covered his mouth as he stifled a laugh as Ken simply smacked Adam upside the head for saying that for the world to hear.

Adam said, "Ouchies!" Then he went by Miley and said, "Can you kiss it and make it feel better, Miss Miley?" He made a pouty but adorable face that she actually kissed him on his temple. "Yay! You're my bestest new friend. You should be there during our soccer practices and games."

The tip of Scott's ears and the back of his neck turned red in anger and slight jealousy at Adam's proximity to Miley.

Noticing this, Kyle said, "Cut out the five-year-old act, Parker!"

In response, Adam straightened up and saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir!" Then he started whispering some things into Miley's ear.

Kyle turned to Lilly and asked, "Are you gonna eat that?" He was referring to the prone form of her ruined ice cream cone on the table in front of her.

She shook her head no.

"May I use it?"

She nodded and said, "Go ahead." He proceeded to throw it at Adam who took it straight into his neck and down, underneath his shirt.

"Aw man! Now I gotta clean up!"

Scott mumbled, "Serves you right."

Ken said, "I'll get us some munchies, Adam. Just pay me back later. Ryan, could you go with him back to his house?"

Ryan just nodded.

Adam pouted telling Miley, "Tell your friend not to go out with mean people. Cause they'll be mean, mean and MEAN!"

She looked at him disbelievingly, "Are you sure you're not a five year old?"

With that he acted seriously. "Yes I'm sure, babe. I'm just a really immature seventeen-going-on-eighteen-year-old guy. But I'm really lovable!" He gave her a cheeky smile after saying so and waved to Ryan who started walking with him to his house.

Ken clapped his hands. "Alright, what does everybody want?"

Scott and Kyle said at the same time, "Ladies first."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other.

Miley said, "Actually, we don't know. Mind if we look at the menu?"

Scott said, "Oh, no go ahead!" He motioned a hand to her before she stood up. He got out of his seat and helped her push/pull her chair away from the table to get out.

"Thanks." She actually blushed at the gesture. And he smelled really good. Oh boy.

He smiled and said, "You're welcome."

Lilly caught up with her just before she reached Rico's stand. "Oh my gosh! That was sooo sweet!" Then she lowered her voice, "I know that look - you're getting lovestruck again."

Of course, Lilly had to point out her crush on Johnny and then a few weeks later - Josh. Okay, she's gotta admit - Scott is amazing. He's really cute, and pretty much too-good-to-be-true. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her, and Adam was whispering that obvious little fact to her! Not to mention, saying that Scott was single.

Adam explained that Scott, Kyle and Ryan were seniors were just too smart to be juniors; they were all 17 year olds and live on the same block. They play soccer and Scott and Kyle were co-captains. Scott, however is slotted to be MVP of the year. Adam thought that he'd do his friend a favor and tell her these things so maybe she'd give him a chance because it was apparent that he was attracted to her.

That was just before the ice cream had been thrown.

Miley took a good look at Scott who was talking with Kyle but was staring at her. She truly smiled at him. She was flattered and all but, "I don't know Lilly. He's not Jake."

She turned back to squint at the menu; so they could stay a little way aways from Jake and Holly who continued feeding each other popcorn. Then Oliver came up to them, "Hey, what's up?! Okay - so who are those guys staring at you both, and are starting to glare daggers at me?"

Lilly and Miley exchanged glances.

"They're some new friends of ours who drove away this guy who was trying to pretend he was older than he really was." Lilly said.

"Oh, but then how can you tell that they're telling the truth?"

Ken came up to them, "Hey - hope you guys don't mind the company. Just tell me what you want after you've decided."

Miley started up the introductions. "Hey, Ken - this is Lilly's and my best friend - Oliver. Do you guys mind if he joins us?"

"I don't mind - but I'll go and give them the head's up, alright?"

"Thanks, you're a sweetheart." Lilly blurted out.

"Thanks, I get that a lot. Ha ha. You're a sweetheart too, but don't tell Kyle I said that. He benches two-fifty, and I bench less than that." He left the scene to report the changes in seating quantity.

Miley full on smiled at Lilly. "Looks like someone got an admirer!"

Lilly tried to hit her, but she ducked away and slammed into Jake.

"Oh sorry, Jake. I didn't see you there." Her heart started racing, while her palm began sweating. Okay. Scott was a definite no... and Jake elicited this anxiety from her.

He took his shades off. "Oh, I didn't noticed that you were at the beach either." He shook a thumb at the girl beside him. "This is Holly."

She took her shades off as well, but a little bit more smugly as she leaned toward him.

Jake continued as he put an arm around her. "She's an actress."

Miley's blood boiled. "Oh yeah I saw you in that commercial - you know, the one where you had had that really uncomfortable talk with your mom?"

Holly wasn't so smug now.

Jake... looked like he never saw that commercial but was impressed because Holly reacted like she was ashamed of that particular stunt. He watched Miley continue on.

"I hope everything worked out."

At the other side of the stand, Ken, Lilly and Oliver watched the scene with much amusement.

Jake looked back at Holly who started speaking. Inside, he was saying, "Come on, Holly - don't make me regret this."

"That wasn't really my mom, okay?"

He looked at Miley, trying to look like he supported Holly with this one. But he inwardly thought, "Okay - that was WEAK." He watched Miley's triumphant smile grow.

She shrugged, showing she didn't care. She really didn't care about the specifics - just Jake's arms around that girl. She said flippantly, "well - as long as your fungus in gone!"

Ken, Lilly and Oliver smothered their laughter as Holly admitted defeat by putting her shades on and breathe.

Jake readied another battle. "So, who are your friends?" He gestured his uppity chin towards where she and Lilly were sitting.

Miley played dumb. "Oh, them?"

True enough, the two guys were sitting down, but two others were pulling up another table and rearranging the seats to allow eight people to sit where they were.

Jake shrugged.

"The guy in the green shirt who kinda looks like Jesse McCartney as we see his profile is Kyle. The guy in a black shirt who looks like he could lift me and Lilly up without breaking is Ryan. The guy who looks like a court jester is Adam. And the guy who just waved at me is Scott." She waved back then turned to Jake with a smile. "And Ken is that guy with Oliver and Lilly placing food orders."

She's gotta talk and come clean about this to Scott. He might hate her - but at least she won't hurt him.

He looked calm, but she saw his eyes shut off. He put a fake smile on his face and listened to her say, "We're just going to eat, and then maybe play some frisbee."

"Well, don't let me keep you."

"Okay... hey you know, you should come and join us! We're probably playing soccer too, Scott's the shoo-in MVP for the year and we'll probably need the extra man power against him."

Jake stood up from his seat. "We'd love to, but Holly's due for a model shoot in a couple of hours."

"Oh, that's too bad." She started patting her pockets. "Jake, do you have your cell on you? Lilly didn't bring hers, Oliver doesn't have one yet and I forgot mine."

He wordlessly dug into his pockets and gave it to her. "Why don't you ask Scott for his?"

At this, Miley ruthlessly smirked, "Because it would be like saying to him, 'hey could I borrow your cell? I need to call my brother and pay him and his friend Cooper to play against the senior MVP soccer player of Seaview High.' I mean, that's gonna be embarrassing."

Jake just said "Wow."

"One sec - hey Jackson? Do me a favor and get your and Cooper's butts over here. Lilly, Oliver and I are going to play soccer against these guys from your school... yes, if you're rattling off Scott's, Kyle's, Ryan's, Ken's and Adam's last names. Okay - thanks." She handed him the cell phone back.

"Thanks Jake - you're a lifesaver. Holly, nice to meet you - toodles!" She left them just in time for the food to come out.

Ken said, "Here, Miles - these are your and Scott's cheese fries, passion fruit ICEE and strawberry ICEE." He handed her a tray.

She started walking back to where they will be sitting when Scott blocked her path. "Let me." He said. He took the tray from her and they walked back to the table. He pulled out a random chair and had her sit in it. Then he sat beside her.

The rest of the gathering was merry. They traded some stories, and Miley found that the group as a whole were nice to hang with. Scott was amazing. He was really sweet - he let her take a sip of his ICEE every now and then while she allowed him to sip hers too. Eventually, Cooper and Jackson showed up - and they started to play a pickup game of beach volleyball. It turned out, they were great vball players for Seaview, too! Kyle was the MVP in this one, though. And he impressed Lilly a lot.

Throughout all these, one fact remained definitely bittersweet. Scott wasn't Jake. And as Scott asked her out to the movies while Jake watched on - Miley couldn't help but wish that he was him. She said yes unthinkingly as Jake listened in on the conversation from his place.


	2. At School

Disclaimer: Please, please! DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN?! I AM NOT DISNEY! I don't own Hannah Montana or even a deviated septum! PLEASE STOP ASKING ME!!!!!!!!! 

AN: Okay... I know, I should have updated this baby before writing the English Project; but I tell ya... this chapter actually broke my heart in two. That said, without further ado, here's chapter two... And whatever happens - it's not over yet. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Dedication: Jenny - this is for you. I know it's short, but I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

**Jealous**

**Chapter Two: At School**

* * *

"Ok," Lilly said as they went to school the next morning. "Why did we let those guys ask us out?" 

Oliver said, "Because you said yes."

Miley rolled her eyes.

Then Lilly started panicking. "But we can't go out with these guys! We start going to the movies with seniors... next you know... we'll be going to basketball games with college guys. It's madness!"

Miley started laughing. "Hey - you were there too. Who sprinkled Drama Queen in your oatmeal this morning?"

Oliver quipped, "Ya know she's got a point."

Becca came up to the group. "Who's got a point? Hey, babe!" She kissed Oliver. "Sorry I couldn't come to the beach yesterday. Anything happen?"

Oliver waved to the two. "Ask them."

Lilly said, "Miley and I got asked out by a couple of seniors to go to the movies."

Becca's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, don't tell me. Wait, did one of them get some ice cream spilled down his shirt?"

They looked at her. "Not the guys who asked us out." Lilly said. "Kyle threw my ice cream on this guy... what's his name?"

Miley started but then Becca said, "Adam Parker?"

The two girls nodded. Since Oliver wasn't paying attention before; he didn't really know the other guys, just that they were good at sports. And girls.

Becca said, "Ryan's my cousin and he lives with me. We live next door to Adam - yesterday I asked what happened and Ryan said that Scott likes this girl but Adam got too close for comfort and since Kyle was a hothead, he threw an ice cream cone at Adam. And oh my God!"

"What?" All three chorused.

"Nothing... but it's just that... Scott Summers and Kyle Towers are like... okay - Scott is like Troy Bolton, and Kyle is like Chad; except they're A students too and Scott's dad is a doctor, not a gym teacher."

Oliver said, "And they're seniors."

"That too. You' guys are not seriously considering going out with the two, are you?"

Miley and Lilly exchanged looks, "We already said yes. Tonight, Westlake Theaters."

Becca shook her head. "If I were you, I'd call them ASAP and tell them I can't go."

Miley said, "Hey, relax. I wasn't really planning to go out with Scott... I just said it to make Jake jealous."

Oliver said, "So how are you going to get out of this date?"

"I'll just call him and tell the truth; that I totally forgot that don't like any of the movies out right now. PERFECT!"

Lilly hit Miley. "I can't use that reason too! Besides, I actually like Kyle..." She started daydreaming.

Becca said, "Not going to work; unless you guys want to go over to one of their houses to watch something in their movie collection. Besides, why are you trying to make Jake jealous?"

Oliver said, "'Cause apparently he has a new girlfriend."

"But, -" Jake interrupted her when he tapped Miley and said, "Hey guys!"

"Hi."

"Dude!"

"'Sup?"

"Hey, Jake!"

Jake smirked at Miley. "So, I guess I'll, uhh, see you at Westlake Theaters tonight."

Miley said, "Yeah! That sounds like a good plan... what?!"

She was about to follow him when Becca caught her wrist. Becca hissed out, "Whoever that girl was, is not his girlfriend, just remember that!" Then she pushed Miley toward Jake who wasn't paying attention.

Miley ended up tripping and crashed into Jake. "Whoa!"

It was a miracle that nobody but Lilly, Oliver and Becca were paying attention to the scene.

"Oops." Becca said. Lilly and Oliver started cracking up as silently as they could as to not draw a crowd.

Miley lifted her head. For some reason, the collision ended up with her on top of Jake. "Uhm, hey."

"Hey."

Realizing the time and place, she scrambled to get up. "Okay. So what do you mean, you're going to uhhh... see me at the movies tonight?"

Jake slowly got up himself. "Well, I just thought that Holly and I would have a good time seeing a movie too, so we might bump into you there."

"Yeah, but why Westlake? There's a theater in Agoura Hills." Suddenly pieces started to fall into place for Miley.

For some reason, the collision knocked some sense into her instead of make her lose brain cells.

Jake was dumbfounded. How could he explain this? "I... -uhh."

Miley decided to pounce on his speechlessness. "Wait a minute! Were you trying to increase the chances of us bumping into each other?"

He gulped. "Well -uhh."

Oliver produced three bags of mini-popcorn (popped, of course) from his bag and shared it with Lilly, and Becca.

"You broke up with Rachel... but you never said Holly was your girlfriend when you introduced us. Gasp Jake Ryan you were trying to make me jealous!" Miley crossed her arms, a triumphant smile on her face.

They started drawing a crowd. Chad the Chomper was even munching on popcorn from Oliver, who actually let him nick a few pieces from his bag. Lilly and Becca were chowing down, protecting their bags from Amber and Ashley.

"Was not!"

"Was too! Just fess up."

"What about you? Did you just agree to go out with that senior guy so you would make me jealous?"

"Nuh-uh I asked first. Admit it, Jake you like me!"

"No, you like me - just say it!" He moved closer.

Miley uncrossed her arms and moved closer. "No, you say it!"

And he moved closer. "No, you!"

Then she moved closer. "No, you!"

He couldn't take it. He took her face in his hands and planted one on her.

The girls and gay guys fainted. The guys' jaws dropped.

Oliver said, "Well smack me in the head and call me a donut."

Chad did.


	3. At The Beach, Again

Disclaimer: Dear Mr. Disney and Company, I would like to propose a suggestion - I relinquish all my non-existent rights for the characters I am using in this fan fiction IF YOU GUYS WOULD STOP RUBBING IN THE FACT THAT I DON'T OWN THEM _# huff, huff# _ Thanks to those who know and understand that I do not own Hannah Montana... or the Power Rangers... Don't ask.

AN: You guys ready to rock?!?!?! (not that you guys don't rock already) Read and review, please. Ha ha. And don't kill me. Please? _# produces a shield and gets ready for the incoming onslaught of random objects that will be thrown at her# _

Dedication: Yvonnia, I hope you don't read this before anymore of your finals.

* * *

**Jealous**

**Chapter Three: At the Beach Again**

* * *

So eventually the crowd broke apart, and in true Disney fashion; Jake and Miley got away with the public display of affection. They went to class like nothing totally big happened but there was a mutual understanding that they will be talking about the entire thing later. All throughout the day; the new couple were pretty much in La La Land, the Jake Ryan Fan Club had tissues and trash cans in reach, and Miley's friends had lots of confetti to show their support. 

The end of the school day found one blissful Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart on a sidewalk making their way toward the beach with their nosy friends shadowing them. They were holding hands and were enjoying the silent trek until one spoke.

"I guess this means we're kinda together." Miley said, just to confirm. She was happy but nervous. And it showed, big time.

Jake said, "I guess it does." He was happy but it was quickly dampened by nervousness; like he just realized something and he couldn't say it. Too bad Miley didn't pick up on it.

"So uhmmm... do you want to go out some time? Or did you want to ask me since you're the guy? But wait... I still have to talk to Scott and tell him that I can't go."

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He shook his head then tried again. "Well, I actually have to work tonight with Holly; maybe we can go bowling tomorrow night, or something." Okay; he guessed that was good enough.

Miley made a face at him. "Wait, didn't you just go out with her to make me jealous?"

"Actually, we have a movie coming up so we've been hanging out. It's a publicity thing." Then he smirked, covering up a secret. "You being jealous and trying to make _me_ jealous was a cool plus."

She got mad at that. She knows he was lying. He's got that smirk on his face that he wears when he's bluffing or covering up his real emotions. "Whoa. Slow down there, Ego Boy. Why would I try to make you jealous? At the time, I thought you had a girlfriend and I'm not about to become a boyfriend stealer."

That shocked him to the core. "Then why did you tell that guy that you would go out with him?

"I told _Scott_ that I'd watch a movie with him, his best friend and Lilly because he was nice and sounded like a fun person to hang out with."

"I doubt that he thinks it's just a friends thing."

By this time, they reached the beach and stopped couple of feet away from Rico's. Jake had moved in front of Miley (with his back facing Rico's) and looked her straight in the eye as she answered.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I know that he just let me make the call about the date. And I know we both think it's just a friends thing."

He frowned. "Why are you so sure?"

"'Cause he's right behind you." Miley gestured to the scene she happily witnessed.

Jake turned around to see what she was talking about.

Kyle, Ryan, Adam and Ken were sitting on the stools in front of Rico's while watching a couple sitting on one of the tables. The male was undeniably Scott Summers. They were sitting next to each other, and he was holding the girl's hands and he was listening to the girl intently, only speaking a little every now and then. The girl had short, black hair that made her round, chubby face more pronounced. And if one would look at the table, they would see a lock of long, black hair on the table that was wrapped with a thick red band.

Adam saw them, and waved them over so they went to Rico's, while throwing glances at the couple, who were immersed in whatever conversation they were having. Immediately, Miley and Jake were also flanked by Lilly, Oliver and Becca.

Before Lilly or Oliver could talk, Miley and Becca held a hand up to their mouths.

"You shouldn't say anything." They both whispered.

Upon arriving at where the four hot guys were, Ryan gave Becca a one armed hug and everybody waved to everybody.

Adam looked at Miley apologetically and Kyle sighed.

The former quietly spoke to Miley. "Okay - please don't kill me. Could you tell me you won't kill me?"

"I won't... kill you."

"Good. Yesterday, I kind of forgot something to tell you. Actually, make that two things."

Kyle spoke up then. "Parker, let me tell her." He turned to Lilly. "I'll be right back, hold my seat for me?"

Lilly said, "Sure."

While Kyle made his way to Miley, Oiver introduced Jake to the rest of the guys, who talked with him about Zombie High in (only) a little starstruck manner. Please, they have more control than the rest of the Zombie High Fan World.

Miley said, "Okay, what's up?"

Kyle said, "You know, yesterday when we saved you guys from my brother, we didn't expect for a couple of things to happen. I found myself liking your friend; and we all liked your company that we forgot something. You see, Scott was supposed to meet this secret admirer at the beach, yesterday." Then he started to ramble. "We actually got the idea that it wasn't the girl's decision but her friend's because, long story short: the handwriting on the invitiation was different that the handwriting on the notes Scott would usually receive from the girl since our junior year. Yes, I know, right? Since last year!"

"Okay! What's the point?!"

He sighed. "The last note we got said that she would be sitting by Rico's wearing pink, and she would have a friend with blonde hair with her eating ice cream."

"I was wearing pink, and Lilly had blonde..." Miley said. Oh boy. "Okay, we haven't been exactly truthful, either. We are still in the ninth grade."

Kyle said, "Yeah, we kind of figured that out last night. Well, you probably know that Ryan and Becca are cousins? Well, yesterday we were dropping him and Adam off when we all saw Oliver leaving Becca's house. When we asked Ryan about it... he said that she and the middle school's famous Locker Man finally got together. And well... later Scott and I figured you guys are still in junior high. Today just kind of confirms it."

"Okay... so, what now?"

He sheepishly shrugged. "Well, I like your friend, Lilly and I still would like to get to know her; even with the big age difference. Scott... well..."

They looked at where Scott was originally. They were just in time to see him wipe the girl's tears away and then slowly lean over to kiss her.

"...I hope there will be no hard feelings between you guys." Kyle finished. "Sorry that we kind of assumed that you guys knew us but were pretending not to know us; I know it's twisted and confusing - heck! I know I was thrown in for a loop when I realized you guys weren't the ones we were supposed to meet."

Miley looked over to Rico's where Lilly was watching the sweet scene with a dreamy smile. Becca, Oliver, Ken, Adam, Ryan and Jake were talking and laughing. Jake's eyes drifted to her and he smiled wider. He held up a cup of ICEE and then pointed to it while mouthing "Come and have some!"

She mouthed back, "Later!" Before turning to Kyle who saw her interaction with Jake. "It's okay. I'm now officially admitting that at first I was using Scott to make Jake jealous; but then I grew to like him and just wanted to hang out 'cause you guys were fun to be with yesterday. So I think that evens us up."

Kyle chuckled. "I think it does."

They went back just as newest couple joined the rest of the group. Scott waved at them both, smiling gently and apologetically at her. Miley gave a non-verbal "It's alright! I understand", and took her official place in Jake's arms... for the time being.

* * *

Psyche (That's me, by the way; in case you guys don't check out profiles. 'Cause I used to not do that... anyway!) - - - I know, I suck. I have an epilogue... and maybe a sequel with all of the hot guys, if you want. But Kyle is officially Lilly's; so he's a definite fixture until I say so **IF** I do the sequel. My apologies to **MadHatter9892**. I know you requested to have Scott - but I had the feeling everybody wants him and the rest of the guys. So I left the girl I hooked him up with nameless (putting the littlest bit of pieces about me in her) so feel free to put yourself in her shoes. **Thank you everyone, for the amazing support and your incredible reviews.** You haven't heard the last from me yet, though! I have Message Delivered, The English Project, and a yet to be posted fic called... Don't You Forget About Me. That one is going to be a mainly Jiley fic... with Loliver on the side. (No Becca this time. _#cries#_ ) It about Jake knowing Miley before he comes to Malibu... but forgetting about her; and that's why she hates him. (And yes, it's from a challenge I saw on this site... I had a different plot, in which... well, actually I think I'm going to fit that idea in, anyway! Okay, I'm stopping from blabbering now.) 


End file.
